This invention relates generally to electrical circuits for controlling lamps and more particularly to a circuit for resetting the switch of a lamp so that the lamp may be turned on by actuating a remote electrical power switch after the lamp has been turned off at the lamp switch.
In most new housing construction certain rooms, such as bedrooms, ordinarily have no overhead electrical lighting. Electrical lighting in such rooms is obtained by installing a lamp connected to a standard wall plug to supply electrical power to the lamp. A manually activated wall switch controls the flow of electrical power to the wall plug so that the switch must be in the on position in order to turn on the lamp. The lamp ordinarily includes a lamp switch that must also be in the on position for the electric light bulb in the lamp receives electrical power. A person going to bed at night might turn off the lamp by moving the lamp switch to the off position, leaving the wall switch in the on position. If the lamp switch is not subsequently moved to the on position, then a person entering the room will be unable to turn on the lamp by actuating the wall switch. It is therefore necessary to walk into the room, which may be darkened, in order to gain access to the lamp switch to turn on the lamp. Entering a darkened room is inconvenient and may be dangerous.